Aria
by Tiger Eyes3
Summary: Aragorn as a sister who joins him and the Fellowship on their journey to destroy the ring. Ch. 3 is now up.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Aria

Author: Tiger Eyes3

Summary: What if Aragorn had a sister and what if instead of Frodo taking the ring to Mordor, she did. This is the tale of Aragorn's sister Aria.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOTRs characters and I don't use them for profit.

"Who are those two sitting over in the corner?" Asked Frodo Baggins to the one of the passing patrons.

"Those two are Rangers. Dangerous folk that live in the wild. None know their real names but around here they are known as Strider and Zodia." The patron walked away. Frodo stared at them for a moment more before quickly getting up. He tripped over something and landed in a heap on the floor. The small gold ring he had been holding went flying in the air. Frodo reached up to grab it and he disappeared. The two Rangers looked at each other. Strider found the frightened Hobbit under a near by table. Grabbing the hobbit by the back of his shirt, he dragged him up to his room. Zodia having seen Strider's actions quickly followed. The three Hobbits stared in fear as the two Rangers disappeared upstairs.

Zodia reached her brothers room in time to hear him tell the Hobbit that he is Gandalf's friend. Zodia walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

"I am Strider and this is Zodia." The Hobbit looked at them for a moment before telling his name.

"I am Frodo Baggins. I was told to meet Gandalf here. But he is not."

"I know, we can not leave you hear, so you must come with us." Strider would have said more if the door hadn't opened and the three other hobbits come in.

"Let him go." Said the sandy haired one. "You won't take Mr. Frodo anywhere." The other two nodded in agreement. Zodia quickly grabbed their arms and pulled them into the room, looking out into the hallway to make sure no one was around before closing the door.

"We are not going to hurt you, but Mr. Baggins must get to Rivendell quickly. He is in danger here and placing everyone else in danger also. So I'm going to ask you to go home and speak a word of this to no one." Strider said, hoping beyond hope that they would listen.

"You are not taking Mr. Frodo anywhere. I promised Gandalf that I would watch and take care of him and I will."

"Ya, we aren't going to let you take our cousin anywhere with out us going along too." Merry and Pip said together.

"Mentaner i Eda. Tirien i Romen." Zodia spoke up for the first time. Strider looked at her for a moment before nodding. We were sent to watch this land and its people. (Is what I was trying to say.)

"Alright you can stay." Strider had a feeling that this was not going to be an uneventful trip. Zodia smiled.

"Tomara primero relogio?" Strider didn't even pause to think. Who will take first watch 

"Vou ir, recebe sono de soe. Foi para cima para o ultimo par de dias." Zodia nodded and moved her pack off one of the two beds. Strider spoke to the hobbits. I will, you get some sleep. You've been up for the last couple of days. 

"I hope you don't mind sharing beds. You will be sleeping in here tonight."

"But where will you and the lady sleep, sir?" Sam asked. Zodia for the first time spoke to them in the common tongue.

"Do not worry. Strider will be taking first watch and me second. While he is on watch I will sleep on the floor." Sam stared at her in horror.

"But, miss, you should not sleep on the floor. It would be very unconvertible."

"I have slept on less softer and cleaner floors before. I will be fine. Now to sleep." Zodia said sternly holding off anymore protest. Frodo and Sam climbed onto one of the beds and Merry and Pippin onto the other.

"Wonder why she didn't speak in common tongue till now." Merry whispered to Pip, before they fell asleep. Frodo and Sam fell asleep without comment to the language that the female ranger had spoken. Zodia smiled and turned to her brother when she felt him tap her on the shoulder.

"You, my sister, should be sleeping too. I will wake you in a couple of hours."

"Koikoigus." Zodia pulled a blanket out of her pack and laid down on the floor, using her pack as a pillow. "Good-night Estel."

"Good-night Aria." Strider took a seat at the window, his sword in hand. He would watch the night threw. 'Aria needs sleep. Her nightmares have been getting worse and she has not slept for the last couple of nights. When we get home, I hope father will be able to help her.'

Please Review. Tell me if I should finish it or ditch it. I also have another LOTRs story in the make. Again review or email. Are there ways I can make this better? And for all of you who wish to know the language they are speaking is Portuguese.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Aria

Chapter 2

Author: Tiger Eyes3

Summary: What if Aragorn had a sister and what if instead of Frodo taking the ring to Mordor, she did. This is the tale of Aragorn's sister Aria.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOTRs characters and I don't use them for profit.

A loud scream shook the night, waking the occupants of Bree.

"What was that?" Frodo asked sitting up in one of the two beds. Merry and Pippin looked at each other and then at Strider.

"The wraith have come to Bree. We leave at first light. So get back to sleep." The hobbits laid back down and went back to sleep. Zodia looked at her brother.

"You were suppose to wake me up." Zodia said, glaring at her brother.

"I'm sorry Zo. But you need your sleep." Strider said, looking down at his sister. Her black hair was all over the place and dark rings were under her eyes. "Your nightmares have been getting worse. I know it and so do you." Zodia's looked down at the floor.

"I know but there is nothing we can do about it, right now anyway."

"I know, try to get some more sleep." Strider went back to looking at the window and Zodia laid back down.

"Merry, I'm hungry." Pippin said. They had been walking since sunrise and had only a brief stop for a small breakfast.

"So am I Pip." Merry was walking next to Pippin, Frodo was walking next to Sam who was leading a horse that they had got for the packs. Frodo glanced behind him, the female ranger Zodia was scanning behind her as she walked, keeping an eye on the surroundings just as Strider did.

"How can you two be hungry we just ate breakfast three hours ago?" Zodia said having heard the two young hobbits.

"We had first breakfast, but what about second breakfast?"

"Second breakfast?" Zodia shook her head. 'You have got to be kidding me.'

"Ya."

"Ok. Sorry I asked." Pippin and Merry shrugged, Frodo and Sam were trying to hide the smiles that formed when the ranger had asked about second breakfast and the smiles widened when they heard Pippins whisper to Merry.

"Do you suppose they know about second breakfast?" Merry shook his head no. "What about brunch, supper, what about dinner? Do you suppose they know about them?"

"I doubt it Pip." A couple minutes later an apple came flying at Pippin's head. Merry reached out and caught it before it could hit him the head. Pippin looked at Merry and then at the apple. Another apple came flying at his head and hit him. Strider hid a smile as he pushed them on.

They pushed on threw the marsh with little trouble. With the two rangers help the hobbits had little trouble with the journey so far. They still had over a fortnight before they would reach Rivendell. During a brief stop at the edge of the marsh, the six traveler's had a small meal.

"If we make good time today we can rest there." Strider point to the top of a hill where the ruins of some building could be seen.

"What is that Mr. Strider?"

"That is Weathertop. There's a history behind those ruins that would take days to tell and explain." Strider said. He started gather up their gear and putting it away. Zodia started to do the same.

"O algo e alguém esteve aqui recentemente." Zodia said pointing out a pair of footprints, in the soft dirt, at the edge of the marsh. (Something and someone has been here recently.).

"Pode contar se era humano ou não?" Strider asked keeping his voice low so that the four hobbits could not hear what he had asked, even though he knew that they would not be able to understand him. (Can you tell if it was human or not?).

"Não mas o que jamais estava, estava aqui com nos últimos dois dias. Pensa seu o que fez esses lampejos de luz que nós vimos ÚLTIMO nigh" The four hobbits didn't know what to make of the hushed conversation of the two rangers. They could tell that what ever it was they were talking about, they didn't like. (No but what ever it was, it was here with in the last two days. Do you think its what made those flashes of light that we saw last nigh?)

"Eu não sei, e eu não gosto de ele. O mais rápido recebemos para casa o melhor será. Esperançosamente nós não encontraremos qualquer companhia indesejável ao longo do meio." Strider headed off without waiting for his sisters reply. The hobbits followed, leaving the female ranger to bring up the end once more. (I don't know, and I don't like it. The faster we get home the better it will be. Hopefully we won't meet any unwanted company along the way.).

Zodia had one last glance at the footprints before following the others. 'I hope your right, my brother. For all our sakes.'

The reached Weathertop ju st after dark. The hobbits were getting settled down for the night and the rangers were scouting.

"What do you think Strider and Zodia were talking about" Pippin asked. He sat on a bedroll near to the fire that Merry was making.

"I don't know. I don't like Zodia. She is way to quiet and she doesn't seem all that friendly to me."

"Ya, I noticed that too. But Strider trusts her. And she hasn't done anything to hurt us." Pippin said, sounding as though he was trying to convince himself.

"I know Pip. But I'm going to keep an eye on her." Merry went back to what he was doing. Frodo and Sam were just outside of the small cave that the ruins had formed. The fire was done and the food had almost finished cooking when Frodo came in.

"What are you doing you fool. Put it out." Frodo shouted, stomping out the small fire. It was too late the four hobbits could feel a cold shadow coming near them. The wraiths had caught up with them.

Should I continue. Please review and tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Aria

Author: Tiger Eyes3

Summary: What if Aragorn had a sister and what if instead of Frodo taking the ring to Mordor, she did. This is the tale of Aragorn's sister Aria.

Standard Disclaimer applies

-

Strider was worried; he could hear no sound of animals nearby.

'It's almost as if they weren't here for a while now.' He glanced up the hill to where the four hobbits sat and was startled to see the slight curls of gray smoke.

'No the fools.' Strider took off up the hill. He knew that he was already to late; he could feel the coldness of the Nazgul and hear the shouting of the four hobbits. He saw Zodia trying to get the fire lit again, even as one of the Nazgul advanced on her and the others. Strider jumped out and took a swipe at the dark figure. Zodia glanced at him before turning her attention back to the fire.

"Frodo put the ring on." She said, a spark went flying and the fire was lit again. She pulled out one of the long burning sticks and handed it to him. Losing no time, Strider started to fight Nazgul. Zodia pulled Merry and Pippin out of the way. "Stay here." She hurried over to where Sam was and pulled him over to the others. A scream ripped t through the air and the Nazgul left. Frodo appeared a couple of feet away from where Strider stood.

"Frodo!" Sam shouted rushing over to his friend. Merry and Pippin exchanged a glance when they saw Zodia go over to her brother.

"Vell giliath pedoe n'uma'nat a sina."(1) She said. "illeni cael dolen iller lekim tuulo' mia elee." (2) Zodia said her blue eyes sad and filled with worried.

"Tanya' su daka Zodia, lle ilue'n elei iluve tatoe dos onina sa belig. Amin gi Eda iluea cail eleir sina." (3) Strider put his hand on her shoulder. "lle seiei dos esse cre, mia gil' frala." (4) He then hurried over to Frodo. Zodia looked up to the stars. Merry and Pippin were kneeling next to Frodo, looked up at the female ranger.

"What is she doing?" Pippin whispered. Merry shrugged his shoulders. Strider glanced at the two hobbits before wrapping Frodo's shoulder.

Zodia was trapped in a vision. Her and Strider had an elfin ancestor many generations back, and those gifts have continued down through the family line. Both her and Strider could heal and see into the future. But Strider was the stronger in healing and she in seeing the future. She was currently caught in a strong vision. Pictures flashed before her eyes. She saw the hobbits fighting, a dwarf, the prince of Mirkwood, a man she didn't recognize, and Gandalf. She saw the fiery chasm of Mordor and countless battles. The images kept going by faster and faster.

Strider was getting worried. After he had tended to Frodo as best he could, Merry and Pippin had brought his attention to Zodia.

"Strider, what's wrong with Zodia?" Pippin asked. Strider looked to his sister and found her stock still staring at the night sky, without realizing it, he muttered.

"No not now. Why couldn't it wait?" Strider stood up from where he had been kneeling on the ground. Sam watched him go but he stayed with Frodo. Strider walked over to his sister.

"Zodia snap out of it." Zodia's breathing was coming out in short gasps. "Com on Zo let it go." Zodia could hear her brother's voice breaking through the horrid images. She concentrated on his voice and felt the vision slowly slip away. With one last gasp of breath the vision faded, Zodia's legs buckled under her. Only Strider's quick reflexes kept her from crashing to the ground. He held her up.

"lle duka?" (5) He asked. He knew how much energy the visions took with it when it faded.

"Amin nauva na. Sut sa Frodo." (6)

"Noss ant' a' leitu rye a' Eda. Amin uvm'n cael vell curunir a' fallan rye." (7)

"Ta naaea da morgul kayun." (8) Zodia said matter of fact. Her head was throbbing and her vision starting to swim.

"Uma vell lear. . ?" (9) Strider started off, but Zodia cut him off.

"Sa nid omoi for' naust." (10) Strider starred at her for a moment before nodding. "lle naivae san Frodo a' vell nar." (11)

"lle nauva na ilye for'?" (12)

"Uma." (13) Strider slowly let go of Zodia's upper arms. She wavered for a moment before steading. "Go."

The 3 hobbits, who were awake, had no clue what was going on. They waited till Strider had gotten Frodo over to were the small fire that Zodia had lit, and had gone to help Zodia who was slowly walking their way.

"What just happened?" Pippin asked. Sam had again sat down next to Frodo, Merry and him near his feet.

"I'm not sure, but I plan on finding out."

"Zodia has visions of the future." Strider said. The hobbits turned to see him carrying the other ranger. Sam got up and pulled out another bedroll.

"Thank you Sam." Strider carefully laid his sister down.

"Strider what do you mean?" Zodia looked tiredly at her brother before closing her eyes.

"Well, Merry, both me and Zodia have an elfish ancestor and we both got a special gift passed down through the lines. She has the gift of foresight and I, the gift of healing. She has had a vision and visions take a lot of energy.

"Visions of the future?" Frodo said. The others looked down not realizing that the hobbit was awake.

"Yes." Strider decided that it was time to change subjects. "We must get you, Frodo, to Rivendell, your injury is beyond my skill."

"How long will it take?" Frodo asked, he knew that something was wrong with the injury his arm was cold and it was slowly spreading to the rest of his body

"A fort night at most. We will leave before first light." The hobbits laid down near their injured friend and Strider sat down near the fire, his sword drawn.

'Please let us get to Rivendell in time.'

-

Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood sat up in his bed. Nothing stirred in the night.

'I need to go somewhere, but where?' Legolas pushed himself out of bed and quickly got dressed. He would leave in the morning after speaking to his father. Till then he would prepare.

TBC . . .

1. The stars said nothing of this.

2. They have hidden their message from my eyes.

3. Tis ok Zodia, you cannot see everything though your gift is strong. I doubt Eda could have foreseen this.

4. You picked your name well my star sister.

5. You ok?

6. I will be. How is Frodo?

7. We need to get him to Eda. I do not have the skill to heal him.

8. It was a morgul blade.

9. Yes the vision. . ?

10. Is not important right now.

11. You should take Frodo to the fire.

12. You will be alright?

13. Yes.


End file.
